


Scooby Dooby Doo!

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Halloween, Happy Ending, Trick or Treating, Wee!chesters, Weechesters, Young sam & dean, emotional hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Dean tries to help Sam pick out a Halloween costume to go trick or treating, but how does he do that when all the costumes make him imagine having to hunt those monsters? Maybe... maybe they need to go in a different direction.





	Scooby Dooby Doo!

First, Sam wants to be a ghost for Halloween & all Dean can think about is salt & iron & watching Sam burn to a crisp when Dean salts & burns his bones.

When Dean shakes his head, Sam says he wants to be a vampire for Halloween. Dean closes his eyes against the image of the too big for his hands machete, unwieldy, but still deadly, slicing through Sammy’s little neck, lopping off his sweet, innocent head.

After that makes Dean blanche, Sam decides he wants to be a werewolf. Dean knows the weight of the silver bullet that he’d used to shoot Sam through the heart. He imagines the kick of the gun & the inhuman howl as Sam falls.

They’ve been in the little costume shop for less than 30 minutes & Dean thinks he might have a panic attack at any moment. 

They are staying with Caleb while their Dad is on a hunt & the older man had all but insisted they go trick-or-treating. Dean had vague memories of that from before the fire, but they were usually on the road & Dad forbid them leaving the motel when he was gone. Monsters were bad enough, but John knew about the human monsters, too, that would be looking out for easy targets like his boys. Caleb had dropped them off at the costume shop to find a costume while he handled some business across the street at the Army/Navy Surplus store.

“Dude, how about not a monster,” Dean finally says. He can’t blame Sam, not really. At eight years old, his little brother knows a little of their world – enough to stay safe, but not everything. Dean wants to keep those ugly truths from his little brother as long as possible.

“But De, everyone is going as monsters,” Sam says, turning to look at his big brother. There is an edge of a whine to his voice.

“Well, that’s an even better reason not to go as one,” the older boy argues, steering them away from the typical Halloween fare.

“Not being a monster means you’ll stand out more, be memorable. That’s how you get more candy, dude.” Dean says it with all the finality & confidence of an older brother so that Sam doesn’t even think to question his logic.

“So what do I go as?” the little one asks, shaking his head to blow his shaggy bangs from his forehead. He looks up at Dean. “Can I go as a monster hunter? Like Caleb… like Dad? And you?” There is a glimmer of excitement in Sam’s eyes. Dean had told Sam that Dad was a hero because he hunted the bad things & monsters of the world. Sam thought that was pretty cool, even if he did sometimes resent being dragged around from school to school & motel to motel.

Dean freezes. “Well… I mean, we can’t really tell people, remember?” he says quietly, looking at Sam. “You haven’t told anyone about Dad’s job, right?”

“Duh,” Sam replies, shaking his head. “I’m not stupid, Dean.” Sam crosses his arms, feeling put out all of a sudden. Dean reached out & put his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“I know you’re not, Sammy,” he says. “You’re really smart. Smarter than me.” Dean licks his lips & then looks around, his eye catching on something in the thrift shop window across the street. He cocks his head to the side & then smiles.

“Dude… I think I got it.” Dean leads the boy outside & across the street, holding Sam’s hand & watching the traffic carefully. He points to the shop when he sees Caleb at the door & the older man nods. Dean enters the shop & speaks to the lady at the counter who brings him the clothes he’d seen in the window. He just hopes they fit.

“What is it, De?” Sam asks, his natural curiosity getting the better of his irritation. Dean takes the clothes & ushers Sam back to the dressing rooms.

“You wanna be a monster hunter, Sammy?” Dean asks with a grin. He shoves the clothes into Sam’s hands. “Try ‘em on.”  He waits outside, looking around at the other stuff in the thrift shop. “Do they fit?”

“The pants are too long,” Sam says as he comes out. He has on a pale green polo & a pair of brown corduroy pants that ended in wide legs, almost like bell bottoms. Dean eyes them carefully.

“That’s ok, Sammy. I can hem ‘em up a little. They need to be big.” Dean smiles down at him.

“For what?” Sam asks, turning to face the mirror. Then he smiles. “Hey! I look like Shaggy!” Dean stepped up behind him, rubbing his hair.

“Yeah, you do. And for once, this mop of hair comes in handy,” he teases.

***

Caleb helps some, but Dean does most of the sewing work on Sam’s pants to shorten them as needed. His own costume just needs a few touches. Sam had spotted a red scarf & a white polo that he’d insisted Dean get for himself.

“Since I’m Shaggy, you can be Fred,” the little boy had said. “Because Fred is Shaggy’s best friend & he’s smart like you & he takes care of the others all the time.”  

Just before Halloween night, Dean comes home with a bag & hands it to Sam. “Now your costume’s complete,” he says. The little boy pulls it open, a smile splitting his face as he reveals a stuffed Scooby Doo dog that’s half the size he is.

“Dean!” Sam rushes forward & hugs him with all the energy little kids seem to have in spades. It’s like getting slammed into by someone twice his size, but Dean just wraps his arms around Sam’s shoulders & hangs on.

When Caleb takes them out a few days later, Sam has the Scooby Doo in a wagon, complete with a leash, & Dean walks beside him, ascot tied perfectly (with Caleb’s help) & hair gelled into a swooping curve. By the end of the night, Sam is in the wagon with the stuffed dog & Dean’s already munching on tootsie rolls. When Caleb helps Dean put Sam to bed, the boy holds onto the dog.

He’ll hold onto it for years to come.


End file.
